User blog:TheDoctorTenGrinch/The Twilight Zone Episode 1- The Signs
There is a fifth dimension, beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Twilight Zone. The Signs The scene opens to a small neighborhood, only 1 block long with 6 houses. In this neighborhood, many little AWCs are playing as DWAS is cooking steak in his front yard. Trent "Boy it sure seems like a good night to me!" DWAS "Well, something seems just a little strange, it's probably nothing tho." In all of a sudden, a flash occurs in the sky, inspiring awe to the children outside, and making the adults exit their homes Lexi "What was that?" Wonder "Probably just a plane crash" DWAS "See Trent, This is what I meant, I could sense it" Trent "What do you mean you could sense it?" DWAS "I could just feel it" A crowd gathers around DWAS. Joe "So wait, you sensed the explosion in the sky before it occurred?" DWAS "Yeah" Conner "This is freaky" The camera pans out to inside a house, where a clock has begun ticking faster, even the analog clocks are pushing the minutes by. Soon, all clocks are going at instant speed. DWAS begins to feel ill DWAS "My head hurts" Sierra "What's wrong? Conner "My watch is broken guys, it just is going at near-instant speed" Suddenly, a loud metal thud hits the road, power turns off in the neighborhood. Lexi "What was that?" DWAS "It seemed like somebody hit the ground over there" A garage door opens to reveal Lak, working on his car it seemed, with oil stains all over his shirt. Lak "I was just working on ole Gilbert here and the power went out, anything happen?" Trent "Something hit the grass or something, wanna check it out guys?" Lak "Alright, come on everyone, let's go" Sierra "What about the children?" DWAS "They'll be fine Sierra" As the group leave, the children have faded away into the growing darkness, as the sun has set. The camera then pans out to the adults walking into the grassy fields that surrounded their neighborhood. Joe "I coulda swore I saw a light go on back there" Conner "Probably just the kids playing" Trent "Woah guys!!, I found it!!!" The adults walk over to the object DWAS "It looks like a... Like a car engine" Joe "Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd turns its attention to Joe. Joe "The cars are the reason for all of this!" Lak "You're crazy" Sierra "Wait, what about the children!!!" Joe "We could have left our kids with these monsters!!!" The adults begin running back to their neighborhood using all the sunlight/cell phone light left. They run nearly as fast as the watches on their hands. They return to the neighborhood to find tire marks and children's carcasses scattered all across the road. The adults begin to shiver with fear. Lexi "Lak look out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lak is ran over by his own car Gilbert, Lak's body lands with a cracky thud. Joe runs over to feel Lak's pulse. Joe "He's dead!" DWAS "Okay, we'll do anything you want you dastardly automobiles!" The cars circle the adults. DWAS "Anything!!!!!" The wheels squeak as they begin turning. CUT TO BLACK Footnotes http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:The_Twilight_Zone So that was the first episode. It was based on "The Monsters are Due On Maple Street" and the Pixar film Cars. I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave some critique in the comments, I'd surely like to see if I can improve. The next episode will be about the concept of what is in your closet and under your bed. Thank you for reading and please vote what you think on the poll below. How did you guys like it? Great Needs improvement Bad Category:Blog posts